Rain Drops
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: A dream. Two girls. An injury. His choice.


**_Rain Drops_**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. I actually hate myself for writing this one-shot. This was inspired when I was about to sleep and I heard the rain falling (there's a storm passing here for a week) and when I was thinking of a chapter of my story _What If?_ I don't like Fizz and Ed as a couple, just in a sibling relationship. But since I'm just _so_ good at finding shipping clues in episodes, between _Z3R0_ and _Static Part 1_, you could see how close they were. What actually got me thinking was in _Optigogs _and _Fizzled_ that maybe, just maybe, Ed would have fallen for both girls since he "might" have been "flirting" with Fizz in both episodes. Gah! It's hard for me to even write this.

'Kay, let's get this started before I change my mind. For you fans of this shipping, this is for you.

* * *

_**Rain [Old English: regn:**__** 1. to fall: said of rain 2. to pour down 3. a rapid falling of many small objects**_

_**Drop [Old English: dropa: 1. a sudden fall, descent, slump, etc.**_

* * *

It all started with a few memories and a dream. He wanted those memories to erase themselves from his mind and that dream to become a nightmare or something that will never happen because she did not or will not—well, for her young age anyway—like boys and will be busy with other things that might distract her with her emotions. 

'_Yeah, maybe she'll be too busy with her work to actually have notice all that. But why did I do it? I feel so free to do that with her as I do with Deets. I can't actually be falling for _her_… can I?'_

He could not even mention _her_ name out loud or in his thoughts anymore when he was alone. Because if he did, his dream would haunt his mind again. And he did not wanted that, but he was sure of something. He had fallen for both Deets and her eleven-year-old best friend…

"Scrap…" he cursed himself under his breath. "What am I gonna do with you now? How am I gonna decided a-and stop myself if I start telling the truth to someone in the Dojo? I can't trust on Burn and Loogie, Deets less and _her_, no way! I don't think I can even tell Ol' Skool or Torch 'bout this. Scrap, I actually messed this up, didn't I?" He closed his blue eyes and put his gloved hands on his spiky dark blue hair in frustration. "What **am** I gonna do with you, Fizz?"

He remembered…

* * *

"_Ed, please wake up!" a voice called him. A worried slightly accented young girl's voice. "Wake up. Please, Ed… I'm scared. I don't like it down here…" she trailed off._

_He felt small hands on his back, shaking and pushing him to wake up and stand up from the strange terrain he was resting on. It felt like cold rocks and ground._

_He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the corner of his left eye. Short red hair, almost brown, moved along her face and covered and uncovered her forest green eyes, which along with her hair, was darker by the darkness in the area._

"_Fizz," he said to the young girl. "Wh-where are we? Are the rest of the guys here?"_

"_No. Don't you remember? We left to jack a delivery from DNA and we got blasted to Sector Nine. My scooter is busted, but your hover-board is almost fine. It can't fly, but—"_

"_I'm still okay, dude," a voice said above his head._

_Ed moved so his back could touch the ground and his eyes could look at the young redhead and the pink fireball AI. "So, we're the only ones here then?"_

"_Maybe, dude. I'm gonna leave for a while to see if I can find a way to communicate with the Dojo and let Ol' Skool know where you two are." Torch flew past the mountains of trash and rubble and disappeared out of sight._

_Ed looked at Fizz. "Are you okay? Y'know the guys will kill me if something happens to you."_

"_Only scared of Sector Nine, other than that, I'm fine," she responded while she looked left and right uneasily._

"_C'mon Fizz, there's no one who lives here. Why are you so scared? Or do you still have those childish fears?"_

"_That's what you think," she muttered as she stood up. She gave him a hand and he took it. She pulled him with the strength she had and he stood up. But something happened to her…_

_She lost her balance while pulling the "thirteen"-year-old courier. Fizz fell on the cold ground, followed by Ed on top of her._

_They could fell their hot breaths on their faces. They could see their blushes. Their bodies' warmth on each other. It was a perfect opportunity for them… if they were in love with each other, of course._

_What surprised both of them is what Ed told her. "It's a perfect time, Fizz. Y'know, I could see something different in you than other girls. Remember what I told you?"_

_She slowly nodded. She was slightly confused of the ordeal._

_"I still have a new way of looking at things."_

_Her eyes went wide-eyed. She remembered the same sentence months ago when they were searching for the Optigogs. She really did not think that he was flirting with her, just talking about his new artifact._

_"You do? Can you show me what you've seen?"_

* * *

He closed his eyes. No way did he want to remember that part of his dream. It hurt him so much. That could never happen. He could not fall for her.

"Sure, I know a lot 'bout her than the guys, but she wouldn't like me like that." He sighed. "This is something I have to keep to myself," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Engines and motors roared in the Team Room. Rock music also sounded in the room, but the roars were louder. Laughs and shouts exploded as the roars calmed down. 

"Finally, Level Sixteen! I've been dying to go to this level since we got this game!" Ed exclaimed happily to the player sitting next to him on the hovering seat console.

"Yeah, who isn't?" Loogie nodded.

"Go through the sea, a blizzard, a thunderstorm, over a volcano…" Dr. Pinch trailed off. All the graphics of the game seemed almost like the real thing that he feared the game itself.

"Look out!" a male's voice shouted at the two players. A yellow and light orange ball bounced off in front of the seats and went pass the giant holographic screen. "Fizz, didn't I told you to be careful when running 'round here while we're playing?!"

"Sorry Burn, I'm kinda in a hurry here!" the eleven-year-old yelled as she ran behind the holographic screen—trying not to interrupt the boys' game—and grabbed basketball from behind the screen. She grabbed something from the counter and threw the ball to her leader, who narrowed his orange eyes at the girl as she ran back to where she had come from: her workshop.

"What's she doing now?" the pink-haired teenager asked her fellow couriers. "By the looks of it, it doesn't look good."

"How can you tell?" Ed asked her as he stood up from his hovering seat.

"When Fizz hurries herself with a project, it usually goes bad at the end. When she works patiently with her project, it works fine." She looked at the workshop's door opening. "Wish she'd just tell us what she's doing."

"Why don't you guys just ask her?" he asked.

"It ain't that easy," Burn told him. "We've tried to make her talk 'bout her inventions many times before she finishes them. She never tells us a word 'bout it. Sometimes she even stops working so we don't see her invention as what she wants it to be."

"But she always invents weapons. Why do you want to see her new weapons?"

"Some of her inventions are things to help around the Dojo. So we want in on the job," said Loogie.

"When she was building and cutting her free time on that teleporter of madness, we raised suspicion that she was doing something to help us," Dr. Pinch explained.

"So what you're telling me is that you wanna know what she's doing and help her with something," the dark blue-haired courier concluded.

"Yeah," the three older couriers said in unison.

Ed took a few steps from his seat. "Tell you what, I'll go and ask her. Maybe she'll tell me something." He left towards the door opening of the workshop. He took a glance of the room.

The young inventor ran left and right, pressing some buttons on the computers or monitors. In the middle of the room was an object covered in a gray blanket.

When Fizz was not looking, Ed walked towards the covered object. He found it not right to uncover someone's item, so he called the redheaded girl. "Fizz, what's this?"

He heard her shout in surprise and metal hitting the ground… and a yelp. Ed turned and saw Fizz kneeled and hugging her right knee. Hand tools were scattered around her.

Ed ran towards her and kneeled down by her. "Are you alright?!" He looked at her.

Her face did not look at him. Her eyes were closed shut. Her face was going red from the pain. "No!" she managed to say.

"Sorry," he whispered to her.

She sighed the pain away. Her face was turning back to its normal color. "What're you doing here anyway? Scaring me to death?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing? You were quite in a hurry back there."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I was actually looking for my wrench. I'm retuning my plasma cannon. I need to work it so its recoil turns to new energy instead of pushing me away."

He extended his hand to the young girl. "Need some help?"

She took his hand and grabbed it tightly as she stood up. "I'll be hurt for some days, but I'm okay for now. I can still walk and deliver."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I'm not that fragile." She winked at him.

Before Ed could ask what she was going to do with her injury, the three Dojo members entered the workshop in a hurry. Ol' Skool was behind them.

"What happened in here?" the old man asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," Fizz told them. "Ed scared me by entering without me knowing and I dropped my tools."

"Something tells me you're not telling the whole truth," Burn said to her. "Walk."

"What?" she asked nervously.

"C'mon, if you're okay, then you can walk fine."

Fizz chuckled weakly. She looked at the floor. She had lied and she was suffering the consequence. She took a step on her left leg. When she was in the middle of the second step on her right leg, Fizz felt the pain puncture her right knee and let the leg take a small step.

Step by step, the pain got stronger and the eleven-year-old knew they already suspected her of lying. Fizz stopped and looked down ashamed.

"You learned your lesson, Fizz?" the seventeen-year-old asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah…" the redhead said as she kneeled down to her right knee again. She regained her emotional composure and looked at the three couriers. "Can you guys help me out to the med bed? I'm sure you guys know that I can't walk _all_ the way there."

Burn grinned at the girl and looked at Ed and nodded at him. Ed ran towards the monitor next to the medical bed and a sort of MRI machine. He pressed a few buttons that made the scanner glow white.

Burn carried the young girl in his arms and placed her on the medical bed.

The bed moved towards the scanner as the girl closed her eyes. The bed and her body passed the machine and returned. On the monitor, an image of her whole skeletal body appeared.

Ol' Skool passed a hand on his beard. "Your knee isn't broken, the muscle around it is injured. It'll take a couple of days to be okay."

"So a sprained knee for almost a week?" she whispered to herself. _'Enough time to finish the plasma cannon without making deliveries.'_ She looked at Ol' Skool. "Does this mean I have to stay in the Dojo for almost a week?"

"Looks like it."

In her mind, she was enjoying the fact that she had to stay and without Ol' Skool watching her while he told the couriers where their next delivery was when costumers rushed them, she could work on her invention without being bothered by any of her friends.

What Fizz or anybody did not saw was that the dark blue-haired boy frowned when Ol' Skool told her what he thought was bad news. _'Oh snap, what did I do?'_

* * *

Days had passed since the incident and things had managed to be good. Even though the Dojo lost their navigator and inventor in their deliveries, they worked as fine as they could. The group often visited the girl on her workshop after a delivery when "rush hour" stopped, where she had been working more with her plasma cannon even with her injury. 

Fizz had a white cloth tightly placed on her right knee. Each morning and night, it was changed by a new one. She did not complain if her knee hurt her or not. The Dojo did not even know if she had healed or not since she would not complain about the attention she was given when changing her cloth. The only thing that they had as evidence if she was still injured or not was when she walk. If she did not almost lift her leg when walking, it meant that she was still injured.

She began to notice something. Ed always came to see her more than the others. _'He blames himself for doing this and he's trying to help me. Well, he did… but it wasn't his fault I got surprised to see him.'_ Fizz convinced herself. When she thought about why Ed would visit her more often than the others, she would answer herself with the same statement and then nod to herself.

* * *

Noon passed in two hours and an alerting sound rang in every room of the Dojo, including the workshop where Ed was talking to the young redhead. The rest of the members were already working on the streets trying to deliver a not-so-important anti-virus. 

"Well gang, you guys have another—" Ol' Skool looked at the workshop. The two youngest couriers stopped talking and looked at him. "Delivery… Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Still on their delivery," Ed answered.

"Well then, Ed, I need you to jack some—"

"Hey, why am I not included?!" the young inventor said half-insulted half-jokingly. "I can help Ed with the delivery."

"Sorry Fizz, you can't."

"Why not? I'm fine."

"Well, for one you haven't told me that."

She huffed. "And I thought you guys knew me better than that."

Not wanting her to get angrier than she was, Ed took off her cloth from her knee. She did not whimper or yelp, meaning that she was telling the truth, she _was_ fine.

"Fine then," Ol' Skool gave up on the argument. "The delivery is on the end of one of Sector Nine's hover-ways. An office building meant for agriculture, go and delivery some info for 'em. Just power up and go. DNA is your jacking enemy today."

"S-se-sector N-ni-nine?!" Fizz trembled at the name of the place. "Maybe it wasn't such a good time to say that I'm healed. Hey Ol' Skool, you wanna test me before we go?"

He chuckled at the girl. "Don't let your fears get the best of you. You said that you wanted to go and that's where you're going."

"Fine!" she huffed again. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"C'mon Fizz!" Ed told her as he pulled her arm. She ran behind him towards their vehicles. They power up and left.

* * *

The dodging was incredible. Ed's Slammer flew left and right like crazy. It was like DNA actually got stronger. 

"Y'know, for slime people, they're strong," Ed commented as he dodged another beam from their hover-truck. "One held the Slammer and I was struggling with it!"

"You still have the delivery with you?" Fizz asked as she elevated her hover-scooter to dodge the incoming beams.

"Info in a music cube thingy," he said as she raised his hand with the blue and wired almost microscopic cube.

"Right!" she said as she turned to see what was ahead of the hover-way.

A flash of light caught their eyes for some seconds, but it was all that it was needed to stop them on their tracks. A loud booming sound followed the light.

A beam hit between Ed and Fizz's vehicles. Both of them lost control over their vehicles and flew and hit the side-rails. They and their vehicles fell towards the ground. Their suits activated just in time and expanded and saved them from any serious injury, but both of them fell unconscious.

* * *

_"Ed, please wake up!" a familiar voice called him. "Wake up. Please, Ed… I'm scared. I don't like it down here…" she trailed off._

_'It's just a dream… It's just a dream…'_ Ed claimed in his mind. He felt cold drops of water hitting his face and body.

"Ed, please wake up!" the young girl called him. "Wake up. Please, Ed… I'm scared. I don't like it down here…"

_'This is not a dream. This can't happen. I have to chose now?!'_

He felt cold, wet and small hands on his back, shaking and pushing him to wake up. Just like his dream… or what he believed was actually a vision. He remembered the terrain quite terribly; it was the terrain of Sector Nine.

Ed opened his eyes slowly. _'No. It_ is _Sector Nine. The dream_ was _a vision.'_ He looked at the corner of his left eye. Short and wet red hair, almost brown, moved along Fizz's face, covering and uncovering her forest green eyes that like her hair, was darkened because of the dark atmosphere they were in. "Fizz," he whispered to the redhead. "Wh-where are we? Are the rest of the guys here?"

"No. Don't you remember? We left to jack a delivery from DNA and we got blasted to Sector Nine. My scooter is busted, but your hover-board is almost fine. It can't fly, but—"

"I'm still okay, dude," another familiar voice talked to him.

Ed moved so his back could touch the ground on his back completely and his eyes could look at the preteen and the pink fireball AI smiling at him. "So, we're the only ones here then?" He looked at the sky. It was clouded and raining. Another flash just like the one that shone when they lost control of their vehicles appeared in the sky. Nature had become their enemy. A lightning bolt's light was the culprit of him and Fizz being down there.

"Maybe, dude. I'm gonna leave for a while to see if I can find a way to communicate with the Dojo and let Ol' Skool know where you two are." Torch flew past the mountains of Sector Nine "terrain" and disappeared out of their sight.

The "thirteen"-year-old courier looked at Fizz. "Are you okay? Y'know the guys will kill me if something happens to you."

"Only scared of Sector Nine, other than that, I'm fine," she said while she looked left and right uneasily.

"C'mon Fizz, there's no one who lives here. Why are you so scared? Or do you still have those childish fears?" he joked, but he could not help but notice that he could not stop himself for saying the same things he said to her in his dream/vision.

"That's what you think," she muttered as she stood up. She gave him her hand and he took it without a second thought. She pulled him with the strength she had and he stood up. But something happened to her…

She lost her balance while pulling Ed. Fizz fell on the wet ground, followed by Ed on top of her.

_'It was all_ my _fault!'_ he realized as his face turned red. _'I sprained Fizz's knee so it would come to this. Does this all mean that I like her too? I can't decide just yet! I love both girls. And I can't leave both of them.'_

She panted the pain away and she felt the boy's hot breath on her. She knew she was blushing and saw that Ed was blushing also. Their bodies' temperatures were hot—even thought it was raining—and they could feel each other's temperatures.

He still could not decide between Deets or Fizz. Both girls were great. Deets was tough, but also kind. Calm, but tempered. Friendly, yet hard to be gained trust on.

Fizz was almost the same. _'No, different,'_ Ed corrected himself. She was energetic and thoughtful; persistent and reliable; cute and feisty; curious and smart. _'If I didn't know any better I guess I chose already.' _He mentally kicked himself for the next thing he was going to say. "It's a perfect time, Fizz. Y'know, I could see something different in you than other girls. Remember what I told you?"

The redhead slowly nodded. She looked confused at the boy, but at the same time intrigued on what was happening.

"I still have a new way of looking at things."

Her eyes went wide-eyed. She remembered the same sentence months ago. _'Was he actually flirting with me?! I thought he was talking 'bout his artifact. Though I suspected as much…'_ With all of her courage on her side, she decided to flirt back. "You do? Can you show me what you've seen?"

"Right now, all I can see is you. All what I've seen has been you. You even invaded my dream… well vision."

"What? In a few months you learned to be romantic?" she joked.

"Do you want me to remind you that my visions always come true?"

"So," she purred as she put her hands on top of his, which rested on the wet ground. "In your vision, you saw us kissing?"

"Of course." Another lightning bolt roared on the sky. He saw Fizz close her eyes for some seconds when the roar started.

They both closed their eyes. When they both felt their wet lips on each other, they knew, they _knew_ that the vision had come true. But Ed knew more; that was where the vision ended, the rest was up to Fizz and himself to finish... or start.

Ed gripped on the ground and felt that the mud slipped though his fingers. Fizz's hands gripped his more tightly, also getting covered in mud. Sure, they would get to the Dojo a "little" dirty, but it was all worth it.

"Fizz… are you okay?" he asked after he broke the kiss.

Her lips lingered close to his lips, still kissing the boy. A small pain on her injured knee appeared from the pressure of his body on top of hers. "Ow…" she muttered as she kept kissing him.

The teenager pushed himself away from the eleven-year-old. Her lips slipped away from his face. He examined her right knee. He poked it.

"Ow!" she yelled at him. "It hurts!"

"Aha!" He smirked at her. "So you haven't recovered completely. Why did you lie to Ol' Skool and me?" He frowned at the young girl.

"'Cause."

"'Cause what?"

"Just because I'm the youngest of the Dojo, it doesn't mean I'm delicate or fragile! I have to continually prove myself to you guys that I'm up with your level. If I'm hurt, I can still work. I can even work on a wheelchair if I have to."

Ed looked at where Torch had left. His eyes turned completely blue and he could see that at a distance—thanks to his Optigogs, of course—the pink fireball AI was flying towards them.

"I think you've proved yourself that to me. I dunno if the guys have, but I'll make them see that." He kissed her lips again, but it was brief. "Sorry for what I'm gonna do."

She closed her eyes. "Hey, I'm not sorry for that," she giggled. She felt a cold and muddy hand on her face. "Okay for that, I forgive you. Why did you do that for?"

"Torch's coming. And if you didn't noticed I'm party dirty and you have your back completely dirty. We have to cover ourselves in mud so that Torch thinks we actually slipped and fell on the mud when walking."

She was already sitting on the mud. She grabbed a handful of mud and rubbed it on her legs. "Why? Don't you wanna tell Torch 'bout us?"

"It's complicated, Fizz. I can't even tell you."

"Aw, c'mon! I'm not gonna get mad. I promise!"

Ed remembered her words; she wanted to prove herself to the Dojo so they can trust her. He trusted her, even on the worst thing he could say to her. "I… I still haven't decided. I like both of you. I'm sorry to say this Fizz, but I fell in love with you and with Deets."

"I'm not mad," said the young redhead.

He looked at her. "What?"

"I'm not mad." She continued to cover herself in mud. "Sure, I'm supposed to be mad, but I ain't. We can't choose to whom are feelings belong. It happens just naturally. Hey, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm flattered that at least someone took the time to notice me like that. The thought is what counts, doesn't it?"

"Y-you're not mad?!"

"Nope," she said as she passed her muddy hands on her hair. "After all, either you chose me or not, I'm still gonna like you." She winked at him.

"Well, that's good to know." He sat on the mud as she stood up. He grabbed a handful of mud and rubbed it on his arms.

A ball of mud hit him on his back. He looked and saw Fizz with another ball of mud in her hands. "We gotta hurry. Torch will be here any minute." She threw the other ball on his face. "That was for the muddy hand on my face."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically as he rubbed his face to get the rest of the mud off his face and use it for his legs.

* * *

A few minutes after, when Ed had finally gotten muddy enough to be considered a slip-and-fall incident, he stood up and activated the Optigogs. He deactivated them fast since Torch was very close. 

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?!" asked Torch as he finally arrived to their small area.

"I walked, slip and fell. Ed tried to help me, but also fell," said Fizz as simply as she could.

"You two are a couple of klutzes, y'know that?" the AI laughed. "Anyway, I could contact Ol' Skool. We just gotta stay here for a few minutes and he'll pick us up on the hover-truck." He looked at Ed. "So man, what did you two do when I was gone?"

"We got to know each other a little better," the "older" courier said and he looked at Fizz. She smiled at him. _'A whole lot better.'_

"So what do you wanna do now?" Torch asked.

"Heads up!" the young mechanic shouted. A ball of mud flew towards Torch. He dodged it. "Scrap! Almost hit you!" She laughed.

"Fizz, that ain't funny!" he yelled at the girl. "Right, Ed?" He looked at the dark blue-haired boy. Ed threw a ball of mud at him, almost managing to hit the AI if it was not for him dodging. "Ed!" He flew away behind the mountains of mud and rubble. The two couriers were right behind him. Ed ran, but Fizz walked since she was partly injured.

* * *

After some minutes of trying to get Torch dirty with mud, they saw Ol' Skool's hover-truck stop in the nearly destroyed side-rail. 

"Ed, Fizz, are you two okay?" he asked as he lowered a rope ladder.

Deets giggled at them. "You two seem to get along fine."

"What were you doing? Playing in the mud?" joked Burn.

"If you were, why didn't you two invite me?" complained Loogie.

"Thanks for not even telling him! I don't wanna get dirty," the catfish-sock puppet said to the two younger couriers.

The two couriers climbed the rope ladder. They entered the truck where they received a towel each to clean the mud off them.

After they found the two vehicles, they departed from Sector Nine.

"Well, we lost a package and I need to fix two vehicles. Wow, what a day," the preteen said. _'And a few other things I haven't said.'_ She covered her face with the towel and she blushed.

"Thanks for reminding me, Fizz," Ed said as he searched in his pocket. He showed the team the small cube. "I kept it with me the whole time."

Burn, Deets and Loogie cringed at the sight of the delivery. They looked at Ol' Skool. "You guys gotta finish their delivery."

They shook their heads. They already had seen enough of what happened to Ed and Fizz. They did not want the same that happened to the two couriers to happen to them.

"You gotta follow Ol' Skool's orders," Fizz said and she took out her tongue and mocked them.

"Oh, and say hello to DNA, some thunderbolts and whatever else we missed, 'kay?" Ed said to the three older couriers as he waved at them.

* * *

After each got a hot and refreshing bath and some food, Ed and Fizz returned to her workshop and talked, just like hours ago before they were sent to jack DNA's package. 

"So what're we gonna do now? Is it gonna be awkward between us?" Fizz said as she swayed her legs like a young child on her seat.

"No, it can't. We still have our friendship, right?"

"Of course…" She smiled. "But I can still steal a kiss or two from you in private, can I?"

"Depends."

"Good enough," she replied.

* * *

**A/N:** This story was actually improvised. Only the title name was the only thing that told me what to do. I was challenging myself in this story (as you notice in the first Authoress' Note). It was to do a romantic scene, but that scene had to be raining and the two characters outside. 

This was after _Optigogs_ but before _Grim Tech_, before Ed knew about Dr. Hong, but the rest of the crew did (notice how Fizz was scared of Sector Nine). This doesn't ruin the show timeline if you noticed; it actually runs with it. Between those two episodes (very hidden) something had to happen between Ed and Fizz.

Well, I hope somebody likes it! Good-bye for now!


End file.
